Lovers Exposed-A JL story
by BlueMoon4657
Summary: Bruce and Diana have been dating for several weeks, but haven't told anyone. But when Clark sees the two kissing and tells the others, how will Bruce and Diana react? Major WonderBat.


_"Why did Clark do this?"_ Batman wondered to himself as he sat in his quarters in the Watchtower, orbiting above Earth, _"Why would he tell? I swear, he's really lucky I don't have Kryptonite with me, or he'd be dead in a snap."_ Bruce said angrily in his head.

He kept wondering why Superman would tell the others found out that he and Diana were dating. They had been dating for a few weeks now,and it had been good. They had decided not to tell the others just yet cause they weren't sure how to tell them.

But now they knew, thanks to Superman, they knew.

* * *

 _Four days earlier..._

It was just after a mission, involving several escaped criminals. Batman was in his quarters with Diana. The two were in the middle of a passionate kiss. Diana had slipped Bruce's cowl off his head and ran her fingers through his jet-black hair. Bruce moved his hands to the nape of her neck ad ran his hands through her hair as well. The two had only been dating for several weeks, and it had been worth it. Bruce had let Diana into his life, and he couldn't have more happy.

They were so busy wrapped up in the kiss that they didn't notice Superman walk by and peek through the door. Clark's blue eyes widen as he saw his two best friends kissing. He couldn't believe it. Had Bruce let Diana into his life?

 _"Are they...? No, they couldn't be."_ Clark said to himself as he continued to watch. Bruce was too closed-minded for that. Then why were he and Diana kissing? Clark soon got a little freaked out that he left the two lovebirds be.

After several more minutes, the two broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"That was amazing." Diana said smiling, looking into Bruce's dark blue eyes.

"With you it always is." Bruce replied with a smile.

"Is our date still on for tomorrow if we don't get caught in League stuff." Diana asked.

"Of course Princess." Bruce said, then asked, "When should we tell the others?"

"Not right now." Diana said before kissing Bruce on the lips again.

"Well, I better go for monitor duty, see you later?" Diana asked with a smile.

"You bet Princess." Bruce replied.

Diana then left his quarters and headed for the Monitor Womb.

* * *

Later on, Superman was in the kitchen with Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Flash, and J'onn, telling them what he saw. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl's eyes were wide in disbelief, so were Flash's. J'onn had a look of surprise on his face.

"Wait let me get this straight..you saw Bats and Wonder Woman kissing?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, it looks like they might be dating." Clark replied.

"Are you kidding me?" John said bewildered , "Bruce and Diana?"

"Well, it's about time." Shayera said.

"How long do you think they've been dating?" Wally asked.

"Not long, maybe a couple of weeks if I had to guess." Clark replied.

"Wow." Shayera said, her forest green eyes widening.

"Well, I have been noticing some romantic feelings between them for the past few weeks and sensed something was up." J'onn said.

"And you didn't bother telling anyone?" John asked.

"No." J'onn replied stoically and calmly. The mild-mannered Martian Manhunter didn't gossip about anything.

"Of course not." Wally said.

"So what should we do?" Shayera asked, "What should we tell them, or should we even tell?"

"I don't know." Clark said, "I'm not sure that's a good idea. You know Bruce and Diana. They both can get pretty mad easily."

The heroes all knew that the Man of Steel had a point. The resident Dark Knight was someone you didn't want to anger, and the resident Amazon warrior and princess was the same. No wonder they got along so well.

"Yeah good point." Wally said.

"Well, I have to go down to Metropolis. See you guys on Thursday for the founders' meeting." Clark said as he walked out.

"See ya." John said. The three heroes stood there for a second.

"Bruce and Diana dating? I still can't get over that." Shayera said.

"Me either Shay." John said, " Me either"

* * *

 _Thursday afternoon-Founders' Meeting_

Batman entered in with his long black cape flowing behind him. He took a seat next to Wonder Woman and winked at her. Their date the other had gone smoothly with no interruptions.

"Hey Bats." Wally said, "Having a good time with your lady friend?" he asked with a slight mischievous tone to it.

"I'm not dating anyone." Bruce growled.

"Are you sure?" Wally asked, the scarlet speedster raising his eyebrows from beneath his mask.

"Yes." Bruce snapped, causing Wally to step away.

"Hey Diana, enjoying your new boyfriend?" Shayera asked, getting close to Diana.

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked.

"You know, your new boyfriend." Shayera asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Diana said before glancing at Bruce with worry.

"Are you absolutely sure?" John asked as he shot a glance to Shayera and smiled.

"Yes." Diana said quickly, but not able to stop a slight blush from appearing on her face.

"Seeing a certain Bat we all know?" Wally asked.

"No." Bruce and Diana said quickly before turning their heads.

Wally, Shayera, and John all smiled at each other, knowing what was going on. J'onn was smirking a little, but not saying anything. And Superman was avoiding eye contact with both Bruce and Diana.

"Weren't you two kissing the other day?" John asked.

"Ok fine! We were. Happy?" Bruce snapped.

"Yes." J'onn said with a smirk.

"How did you know?!" Diana asked with wide blue eyes.

Batman glanced over at Superman. The Man of Steel was avoiding his gaze and had not said a word. Plus, he had a slight look of embarassment on his face.

"Clark, what did you do?" Bruce asked with an angry tone, while narrowing his eyes.

"Kal?" Diana said with a slight edge in her voice.

"Ok, the other day, I saw you two kissing in Batman's quarters." Clark confessed.

"Clark!" Bruce exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Clark said. His face was almost the exact same shade of red as his cape.

"And you told everyone?!" Diana exclaimed.

"Well, when he came into the kitchen, he had a look of shock on his face. So we asked him what was going on, and he told us." Shayera explained.

Bruce and Diana both glared at Superman.

"Clark, you're really lucky I don't have any Kryptonite in my belt right now, or otherwise you'd be dead." Bruce growled.

John, Wally, Shayera, and J'onn were all smirking and snickering.

"What's so funny?" Diana snapped at her teammates.

"Nothing.." Wally said, while trying not to laugh.

"That's it. I'm not showing up for a month!" Bruce said angrily as he got up and stormed out of the room. He slammed the door so hard the entire Watchtower shook.

"Kal, I'm not talking to you for a week, ok?" Diana said.

"Listen, I'm sorry Diana." Clark said.

"You'd better be." Diana said with a bit of a snarl.

The remaining six Leaguers decided to get started since it was most likely Batman wasn't coming back. Wally, John. Shayera, and J'onn still had smirks on their faces, and Diana kept staring madly at Clark. After the meeting, Diana decided to go find Bruce.

* * *

The still fuming mad Dark Knight was looking out the window in his quarters as he thought. He so badly wanted to find Clark and strangle him. He hadn't expected Clark, the resident Boy Scout, to tell everyone that he and Diana had been kissing. Wally, yes. Clark? No. And Bruce had a feeling that J'onn had already known from the beginning. Well, that's happens when you're colleagues with a telepathic, shape-shifting, mind-reading Martian.

Bruce then heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw Diana standing there.

"Hey, I thought you went back down to Gotham." she said.

"No, I just came in here to think." Bruce replied.

"Well, GL, Flash, and Shayera are teasing Clark, and J'onn's just watching and not doing anything to help." Diana said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Bruce said.

"Yeah." Diana replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry for giving in so easily. I was getting really pressured, and I'm sure you were too. I'm sorry." Bruce said.

"No, it's alright." Diana said, "I would've given in at that moment if you hadn't."

"Well, we're just gonna have to live with the teasing and the remarks." Bruce said, "But we'll live."

"We sure will." Diana said as she ran her finger down Bruce's jawline. "Are we still on for Saturday night?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course. We'll just have to make sure there are no nosy heroes anywhere." Bruce replied.

"And if there are, I'll take care of them." Diana said.

Bruce smiled as he kissed Diana on the lips. She soon followed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Bruce then ran his hand through the Amazon's raven black hair and settled at the nape of her neck.

The two were so wrapped up in the kiss that they didn't notice, or even cared, Wally, John, Shayera, and J'onn were peeking in though the door with eyes wide in disbelief.

"Wow, I'm seeing it, but I still don't believe it." John whispered shaking his head.

"Me either John." Shayera said, "Me either."

 **The End**

 **Author's note: My first Justice League story! Tell me how you think of it. Peace out!**


End file.
